


Kiss my cheeks sore

by Cassie_cas_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent mom&dad, Angst with a Happy Ending, BiggerBullyAlastair, BulliedCas, BullyDean, InsecureCas, M/M, OmegaCas, Omegaverse, Slow(ish) build, alphaDean, depressedCas, protectiveDean, truemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_cas_castiel/pseuds/Cassie_cas_castiel
Summary: It was written in the stars. Set in stone. When you turn 16 and you touch your true mate your chests will glow.But why did it have to be me and him?Me and the guy that has hated me since I swear I was born.I mean true mates exist all right. But that doesn’t mean they’re some romcom perfect chick flick couple. They have their issues too but I don’t think my mom has EVER kissed my dad’s cheek sore.... with her fist. Unlike Dean Ross Winchester, my bully and true mate regretfully.





	Kiss my cheeks sore

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes may cause triggers beware.
> 
> Dean says some nasty stuff to Cas. 
> 
> Also beware. 
> 
> There is some crude and vulgar language and name calling in this doc this has nothing to do with my feelings!

Cas' pov: 

     School, it's like a battleground. Soldiers disguised as students plague the halls shooting each other with paper bullets.  
     I, I'm like a bystander getting shot with said bullets but never shooting them myself.  
     Dean Winchester was our main "shooter", he ruled these ugly gray halls. His castle was the large football field that the majority of the time was drenched in rain. I take it back I'm not a bystander, I'm Dean Winchester's personal toy.  
     My glasses sunk lower onto my face. I held my books firmly to my chest trying to hide even if it wouldn't work. Before I knew what was happening the ground came crashing into me and books scattered.  
     I glanced up and watched as the devil himself sent a nasty smirk down to me. Dean Ross Winchester. The 6 feet and 2 inches of pure unpasteurized evil squatted down to me and lifted my chin up. I could feel dirt digging into my palms as I held my breath like I was playing hide and seek.  
     His smirk still danced across his lips, pulling and twisting his mouth into a look that only Disney-Villains could pull off. "Hey Cas," he sung to me in a dark voice. I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran a muck up and down my bones. "How you doing today?"  
      I knew better than this, I was no idiot. "Good." My lips trembled and my heart quaked in anticipation. This was the true term of dancing with the devil.  
      Dean leaned forward, a surprisingly non-forked tongue darting out to trace his lips. I was too afraid to look into his eyes. If his tongue wasn't forked and his eyes weren't slitted that meant he was human, and that was scarier than any other creature I ever imagined him to be.  
     A well placed and powered punch kissed my cheek sore. I stayed down as the eldest Winchester son sauntered away to his class, or out the back doors to smoke, I don't know anymore. I slowly raised myself off the ground and collected my books that decorated the floor.  
     Once my books were all collected I trudged on to class. My favorite class, English, with my favorite teacher Mr. Edlund.  
     It was hard being me. I practically stunk of anxiety and self doubt. It was no secret that my mom left my three brothers and I alone with my single father. It was no secret that my father disappeared two years ago. It was especially no secret that we were poor.  
     I passed through the door way to classroom C11 -aka: safe haven-, immediately I felt a weight leave my shoulders. This was one of two classes I didn't have with Dean.  
     My cheek hurt and I could practically feel the dark grey bruise contaminate my skin but I couldn't care less, I was in English. I placed myself sloppily into my seat and began to take out my needed stuff.  
      "Mr. Novak," Mr. Edlund called out. I looked up in acknowledgement, willing him to continue speaking. "I trust that you finished your poem?"  
      My poem? Oh my poem. I was tasked with the inevitable job to create a poem. It was all fine and dandy except I didn't have one single clue of how to construct a glob of ugly words into... beauty? "No sir," I answered shamefully.  
      A smile like the Cheshire Cat stitched across his face. "Having trouble?" He asked seating himself on his desk rather than in the comfy black chair.  
     I nodded and swallowed. "I don't know how to write a poem," I admitted. I wasn't afraid to speak since we were the only ones.  
     "Don't know how to write one or don't know what to write it about?" The scruffy teacher inquired. The middle-aged man could be a philosopher because he knew exactly which words to pluck from the patch, meanwhile I was still picking the rotten ones.  
      I didn't even dare to open my mouth. The sea of words that I had in my brain wouldn't help me with Mr. Edlund, I knew that. Once again I wasn't an idiot.  
       Students suddenly started pouring into the room like moths drawn to light -more like students drawn to the thought of not getting detention.-  
      "Good morning class!" Mr. Edlund said cheerfully. I could taste his enthusiasm it was so sweet that it was bitter. "Today we will be writing a memoir about an event that has changed your life! It is due in three weeks!"  
      A memoir? I could write about how Dean Winchester ruined my entire life with a simple nasty scarred smirk. Or I can write about my mom leaving, or simply the night I figured out I was an Omega.  
     I could write about a lot of things, but they all seemed too... cliche?  
     I looked to the clock in the corner of the room, 8:16 am.  
     I had approximately an hour and twenty minutes before I was sixteen. I had two more years before I could leave this place for good. I don't hate school. I actually enjoy learning, I just don't enjoy the people -Dean Ross Winchester- that came with the said packaged deal.  
      Time seemed to slip by and before I knew it, it was 5 minutes before I was officially a 16 year old Omega.  
      "May I use the bathroom?" I asked Mrs. Tran politely. She nodded with her consent. I felt a smile tug at my lips but I fought it. I felt relieved when I didn't hear an opposing voice ask to go as well. I don't even have history with Dean, of course he wouldn't ask.  
     4 minutes  
      I was on count down, I sat in the bathroom waiting. I didn't bother with a stall, I simply washed my face as I peered at the clock waiting.  
      The door swung open, frogs leaped into my throat when I saw a familiar duo of blonde hair and freckles. I still refused to look into his eyes. "What are you doing here Cas?" He asked in mockery. "Shouldn't you be in class?"  
      My eyes darted to the clock.  
3 minutes.  
      I couldn't help but feel my knees wobbles when he advanced towards me. I imagined a tail whipping back and forth behind him. I could practically see the fangs when he smiled.  
2 minutes  
      Dean grinned devilishly as he leaned closer to me. "You will always be prey Cas," the Alpha drawled out softly. "You're just a dumb ugly Omega. Broken. Worthless. Stupid. Omega."  
1 minute.  
     Dean grabbed my wrist and raised his fist getting ready to punch but still adding anxiety to the situation. "Nobody will ever love you. Nobody wants you Cas."  
Congratulations Castiel James Novak, you are officially a 16 year old Omega.  
     Suddenly a bright blue absorbs the bathroom but dims as quickly as it lit. The only thing left glowing was the outline of a heart on Dean's chest. I didn't have to look down to know that my chest was glowing too, I knew it was from the blue light I saw at the bottom of my eyes.  
Nobody wants you.  
      He's right. My mom didn't want me. My dad  doesn't want me, he's probably not even missing; he probably left like my mom. Nobody wants me.  
       I felt a crumple copy of a smile burn itself into my lips. It was too bitter to be sweet, but too sweet to be bitter. I swallowed and looked up at the tedious serpent in front of me.  
     Dean Winchester is not my true mate. True mates are supposed to want each other, need each other. Dean does not need me, he doesn't want me. I do not have a true mate, I have no one.  
     I scrambled to get to my feet before I bolted out of the tiled bathroom. My chest heaved in panic as I thought about the things Dean could do to me. He could claim me, and if he throws the chemical bond a big enough loop, he'd be able to get whatever he wants out of me with my consent.  
     I breathed shallowly as I ran to the weeping willow tree. The tree was my favorite place, it was quiet and Dean-Free.  
      I plopped ungracefully down onto the roots and closed my eyes, I didn't know when my breathing went back to normal but I thanked the heavens for it.  
      I reached for my phone. I need Gabe.  
     "Hey Cassie, what's up lil bro?"  
      "Hello, I was wondering if you could come pick me up?"  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
"Dean Winchester."  
"Okay I'm coming."  
The line went dead fairly quickly after that. I tossed my phone lightly to the moss covered ground. My head fell back against the tree.  
My lungs felt like oxygen was water. It feels like I was drowning. I felt the slow burn and the tightening, it's an anxiety attack. I know it is, but I can't help but be calm.  
I swore that I could feel the oxygen leaving and coming back to my lungs. I could feel everything.  
My true mate was Dean Ross Winchester. The thing about that is, he doesn't want me. I let my eyelids slide shut. I half expected a loud bang due to how heavy they felt, but there was only silence.  
There's so many stories where a girl is bullied and depressed then she accidentally touches a boy, they turn out to be true mates and they just fall into love.  
There's so many people that are abandoned because of their true mate. It seems like I'm one of those people. I don't think I'll ever forget the day that Dean Ross Winchester, my true mate told me he didn't want me.  
My life.  
Gabe: I'm here.  
Gabe: where u @?  
Gabe: do I need to pull u from class?  
I glanced over the messages, feeling nerves stir in my gut. Having Gabriel pull me from class would definitely notify Mrs. Tran that I accidentally skipped, though I'm sure she'll take it as not an accident.  
I sucked in a breath.  
Castiel: No, I do not need you to pull me from class. I will come out in a minute. I wish to keep my "incident" away from Mrs. Tran's knowings; due to the fact she worries so much. Thank you.  
I can't even write a teenage message. All of my writing -even text messages- were tried to be kept neat and correctly punctuated. It was mostly good practice for the writings I did. However on some days I do let myself slip a bit.  
I lifted myself from the ground and rubbed the hairs breadth away anxiety disaster away from my eyes. Act cool Castiel.  
I was supposed to act cool when just moments ago, I felt as if I could bring a knife to my throat and feel nothing.  
I trudged to the doors of the school. I gripped the door handle and flung it open. I half expected to find Dean Winchester standing there, the whole school as well with practiced fire in their eyes tossing around the word "Fag" as if it were a ball. Instead I was met with no one.  
I quickly shuffled my feet across the halls trying my hardest to get across to the other door. "Cas!" I felt my stomach clench and churn, but I continued to walk.  
I didn't let him see me. I didn't let him see how broken and lonely I was. My Omega screamed and wailed at me to answer to my Alpha but I fought it.  
He doesn't want you, damnit. I sounded like a broken record stuck on repeat. I whispered to myself over and over again what the Alpha told me. Why would he lie to me?  
I successfully got to the front door when I felt a firm hand grasp my wrist and spin me around. I was spun right into Dean Winchester's green-candy-apple eyes.  
      I forgot how to speak. The words that I armed myself to say died in my throat. A whimper danced at the edge of my lips ready to waltz off,  but I bit it back. Dean doesn't like crybaby Omegas. Since when was I worried about what Dean thought of me?  
      Our eyes were locked. Blue on green has never felt more intense than at this moment. His plump lips opened and closed with the slightest amount of space between them when opened.  
Honk! Gabe. I mentally threw a parade in his honor. Once again the local Novak Newspaper's front page read "Gabriel saves Castiel." Michael would be so disappointed.  
      I jerked my wrist out of Dean's calloused -warm- hold. I didn't dare spare him a second look... but I wanted to. I wanted to fling myself into his strong arms and kiss his face pink. I resisted, because at the end of the day he's just a bully.  
      I pushed the front door open, the air outside smelled fresh and promised a new world. I however, still grimaced when it took more power from my bruised muscles then I thought it would to push the door open.  
     I could feel Dean's iron melting gaze on my back. The queasy feeling of being watched crept into my stomach and settled itself in the back of my throat. The tingle of a heated gaze ran laps up and down my back.  
Quit thinking about him Castiel.  
      I focused my attention on the pimp car that sat in front of the high school. Gabriel sat in the driver's seat. A paper twisted lollipop stick perched in between his lips like a cigarette. He was going to get diabetes faster than a smoker got cancer.  
      The -as Gabriel came up with- pimp-mobile was an old dusty tan, 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. It was our father's car before he ran off doing god knows what. Michael made some obvious changes like cleaning out his old stuff -which he later tossed into dad's room-, and giving it a good deep scrub, inside and out.  
       It was mostly the family's car. Whenever the gas light was on E whoever had it was authorized to just fill her up. I of course have yet to drive her due to the absence of a driving license -and the ever loving anxiety of ruining the one thing Dad left us-, and lack of needing to.  
      The high school is a lengthy walk but the exercise and silence is a great way to clear a muffled mind.  
       I flashed a quick smile to Gabriel as I approached the car. The smile didn't reach my eyes, or my heart. As soon as I climbed into the car I was taken over with the scent of Gabe -sea salt caramel cookies- and the scent of dad -old books and baby milk-. Our father was an Omega, he was never able to actually feed us due to the fact his breasts didn't come in but he always smelt of baby milk. He smelt of home.  
      Gabriel smiled and ruffled my hair. My dad always prided the Novak family on their scents. He always said, 'we smell sweet and warm. We smell as we are.' I wonder what I smell like.  
       Normally you can't smell yourself since you're so used to the scent, causing yourself to go "nose blind" as Luci says. I always imagined myself to smell of books and fresh rain. Michael smells of graham crackers and milk with the slightest hint of lavender. Luci smells of pancakes and maple syrup.  
        I startled awake from my thinking when Gabriel turned the car's radio on. I glared at him but couldn't keep the heat to it.  
         Gabriel turned the music down and twirled the lollipop between his lips. "So baby bro, what's up?"  
          Did I want to tell him? I mean I did, but how? "Dean's my true mate," I mumbled as emotionlessly as I could. That was the number one problem I had; I physically couldn't be emotionless like that over something like this!  
         "Dean?" Gabriel's eyes widened.  
"Yes," I breathed. I gritted my teeth hard and tried to leave the conversation. I didn't need some guidance counselor session like a cry baby.  
"Well." I groaned immediately; Gabe's pep talks were always horrible. "At least you know who it is?"  
"How does that help me?" I jerked my head towards him. I watched as the stick went slack in his mouth.  
"I'm just saying, maybe Dean will change," Gabe sighed. "I mean, the kid can't be a douche forever." Wrong. Dean Winchester could be a "douche" as long as he pleases. He's Dean Ross Winchester he fears nothing, which makes him even more scary as well as attractive.  
"I doubt that," I spat at the windshield. "He's a bully."  
"Oh please Cassy. You know as well as I that people CAN change." Gabe's hands tightened to a pale white on the driving wheel. "Do not judge Dean Winchester until you personally know him, if I must I will get Michael on this to." Great now I'm a kid.  
"What? I'm just supposed to fall in love with him? Dean and I are to become some romcom bullshit couple? Is that it?" I glared at him with a fire I swore was from hell.  
"No," Gabriel whispered. "But you do need him... and he needs you Cassy, even if he or you don't want to admit it."  
"Yeah I totally need someone to punch and kick me every damn day of my life," I said sarcastically. "I need an abusive mate."  
Gabriel groaned; frustrated Alpha filled the car. I bit my lip in frustration and shouted internally at him.  
"Look-,"  
"Oh you're now going to tell me about a Cinderella story aren't you?"  
"Mom and dad were true mates."  
"Exactly," I shouted. "They were true mates. They were meant for each other and look where that got us; motherless and fatherless."  
A deafening silence swept over the car. I knew Gabe didn't like talking about Mom or Dad, nobody did. I never talked about them, whenever they were brought up I either left or ignored the conversation.  
"You're not Dad and Dean is not Mom." Gabe's face twitched giving away only the slightest amount of emotion. "They were broken, you guys aren't."  
But what if we are? I know I am. I don't want to love Dean, but I'm afraid I might already. The way he pretends he doesn't care is sentimental. He does care, I know he does.  
The rest of the car ride was spent wrestling with myself in my head. What if Dean could change? I doubt he would.  
The car rumbled to a halt, home. I climbed out of the car and cringed at the way my knees cracked.  
"Michael is making you a snack," Gabriel informed. I could tell he wasn't happy with me, his tone was tense like I just murdered someone.  
I didn't give him an answer I simply nodded and walked inside. Sure enough Michael sat in the kitchen throwing together a snack. He was going to be such a good Alpha.  
"Cassy I made you cheese and hotdogs okay?!" The sound of a knife on a cutting board vibrated throughout the small kitchen.  
Chop chop chop  
"Okay," I mumbled. My energy depleted so quickly, I felt like a rolled over zombie.  
Michael handed me over the plate and shooed me away from the kitchen towards my bedroom.  
Being an Omega in a house full of Alphas had almost zero perks. My brothers refused to play wrestle with me because of my quote unquote "fragileness" and I was constantly babied.  
     The only possible perk is I have the master bedroom which was Dad and Mom's before I presented.  
My dad practically moved me out of my bedroom himself once he found out I was an Omega. He dug out the closet beneath the stairs making a small but comfortable bedroom for himself.  
All my brothers sleep upstairs so if during heats I need to get food -which has never happened- I can in peace.  
My stomach grumbled as I sat myself down on my memory foam bed. I glared at the sheet dressed foam in anger. Why did Dean have to be my mate?  
     The sound of humming broke me out of my thought of distaste. I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance as the familiar tune became more apparent. It sounded like a forgotten lullaby.  
     I raised my self out of the bed and stepped lightly to the door. I cracked it open and peered down the hall way, I still could not pinpoint where the now soothing humming was coming from.  
     I crept across the fluffy carpet down the hallway. I flicked my tongue across my lips the familiar tang of salt stung my tongue as I peeked around the corner. My eyes widened as I looked at the TV.  
     "Becky! Knock it off!!!"  
     "No way, Chuck. You look beautiful."  
"Shut up!"  
     "Love you~"  
"Love you too."  
     I swallowed at the video. My Dad's pink cheeks warming the video to the old fashion Novak way, swept away all my anger. His bright blue eyes and scruffy beard sung lullabies in my ears telling me to calm down.  
     "You don't have to hide ya know," Lucifer spoke from the chair that faced away from me. "He was your dad too."  
     I stepped carefully out to the living room, as if one wrong step could ruin the atmosphere. Once the entire living room came into view I caught sight of Michael and Gabe sitting on the leather couch. I cautioned my way to the couch and seated myself down in between the two alphas.  
     "You know," Michael started. "If Dad was here today, he'd be so proud of... of us."  
     I knew that, of course I did. Not a day went by that Michael didn't remind us how much Dad loved us and how proud he would be. I wished he cared enough to not leave, but he didn't.  
     "Mom cared too, you know," Lucifer mumbled. My body stiffened. "I know you were just a baby when she left but she does."  
     I nodded. This was the secret, agree. Whenever you're in any kind of predicament of this sort just agree to everything like a submissive little doll. Nod along like you've seriously thought about it and just agree.  
     "Cassy," Gabriel breathed. "Dean needs all the love and support you can give him."  
     And just like that my hackles were raised. My stomach mixed something nasty into my blood and I cringed. I knew Dean needed me, I was no idiot. He just wishes it wasn't me that he needed, which only spurred myself to keep away. Our relationship was like snakes venom, so painful.  
My throat clenched uncomfortably around itself. It felt like a tack stuck in your palm, it hurts so you clench your fist but that only makes it worse.  
"Dean doesn't want me okay." I felt my eyes water as I looked to my jean dressed  lap. The leather on the couch rubbed needles against my jeans.  
      "Oh Cassy," Michael sighed. Suddenly I was surrounded in Michaels scent, graham crackers, milk, and a hint of lavender. I indulged myself in the smell and let my tears fall freely.  
      "Dean may think he doesn't need you or want you but Cassy he does," Gabe said adding sea salt Carmel cookies to the hug pile.  
       Luci was the last person to combine his pancake and maple syrup scent. He wordlessly wrapped his arms around all of us.  
      It seemed like a lifetime went by before we even thought of letting go. I never really liked letting go. Michael swept his hand across his face smashing a tear into his skin.  
     We stayed up till 1 am watching videos of Dad and Mom. Dad was still so pretty, I wished I was like Dad, a pretty and good Omega. Mom was beautiful as well, she radiated pride that could be felt through the video whenever Dad smiled or laughed.  
      Her long blonde hair and thin pink lips told me stories of a different family, one with a mom and dad and only three boys. Her smile sung songs of past memories from before I was born, before she left. Her doe golden eyes promised a lot of good memories as well as bad fights.  
"I love you~"  
     I winced awake; I wasn't apart of that perfect family, and that hurt. I was apart of this one, the one where our father left, I never knew my mom, and we're poor. Oh, and I'm mated to my bully, yeah this is a great life.  
I blinked away the sleep that crept and lingered in the corners of my eyes. It was Friday, I only had to get through a 5 hour and 30 minute day today unlike the usual 6 hours and 30 minutes.  
     I danced around my room finding all of my necessities for school. I opened and closed my eyes multiple times in the mirror trying to catch myself blinking, it didn't work, the boy in the mirror was still me... unfortunately.  
     I glided down the stairs cautiously, trying not to fall. I grabbed a honey stick and a banana and left my house quickly.  
     It was a long walk to school. I felt like an outsider, like I was just an extra in some other kid's big epic story. It felt too awkward.  
     I inhaled through my nose, the crisp winter air burned my sinuses but I couldn't help loving it. There was a reason why winter was my favorite time of year, and that was rich coming from the poor kid who has holes in most of his clothing. The air strung snowflakes like they were streamers, however this morning only freezing breath made itself apparent.  
     As I walked along the side walk a black car pushed itself in front of me. I scrunched my nose up and gave the car a questioningly look as if it would just start telling me its life story.  
     The car's engine tumbled and growled, it was like a wolf. "Cas!" An all too familiar voice shouted at me.  
     I peeked into the car's driver's window and felt my heart waltz to my throat. "Come on," Dean shouted over the car's talking. "Get in."  
     I weighed the consequences, and yet I totally couldn't see one upside to getting into that black car. I shook my head and walked past the car.  
     I glanced at dean and saw his face fall. He looked like he expected me to be trapped or entranced into the car's beauty, news flash I wasn't.  
     I heard Dean grumble and curse. I half expected the Alpha to get out and pummel me to death, but he didn't.  
     I heard the engine rev and then the car was prowling towards me like predator to prey. I tried to ignore Dean's persuasive shouts. The more he shouted the more I realized just how much Jack Frost was nipping at my nose today.  
     I mentally cheered when Dean growled and the car sped up I was about to let my tense shoulders drop when I watched Dean's car take a sharp right. Suddenly half the car was perched right on the sidewalk blocking my way, I glared at him like he just kicked a puppy.  
"Cas please just get in," Dean pleaded from the driver's window. I scrunched my nose up at him but stomped to the door anyway. Dean's face brightened when I moodily flung the car door open and got in.  
"Thank you," he whispered. I considered a snarky reply but decided against it, he was still my Alpha, and my bully.  
It was tense. The oxygen in the car felt thick, way too thick to breathe. This was like a wolf laying with a bleeding rabbit, prey. I just didn't know who was who. Was I the prey? It seemed like it on the outside, but on the inside Dean feels way too submissive to be the wolf.  
I gulped and gritted my teeth nervously. I was hellbent on making sure Dean knew I didn't like this anymore than he did, but the truth is I did like it. I liked the idea of Dean breeding me full of pups, I liked the suggestion of snuggling with Dean in a nest with a swollen belly. I couldn't let him see that though, he'd never want me.  
This was like some cliche romcom. Omega finds his true mate to be his Alpha bully. Get original, heart, I chastised.  
"Uhh." I flicked my head toward Dean but only to look at his thigh. "How'd you sleep last night?"  
Don't be rude Castiel. "Fine." I played with my hands and gingerly itched my non-existent itch. "How'd you sleep?"  
"I slept good," Dean said. He spun the driver's wheel like the wheel of fortune as we turned a corner. "My baby brother Sammy kept me up sleeping talking."  
"Sammy?" I asked quietly. I never knew he had a brother. I never even thought he had a family, nobody knew anything about Dean Winchester only that he showed up one day like a irritable rash.  
"Yeah," Dean breathed out and chuckled. "He's a dork and a nerd, like you." I tried not to take offense to the obvious offending comment. "But he's also adorable, like you..." My cheeks flamed at the compliment, nobody has ever called me adorable before.  
"You think I'm adorable?" I watched him twitch out the corner of my eye, he was nervous?  
"Yeah." Dean smiled his free hand twitched. "You'll love him, trust me."  
"I do," I mumbled. I felt my blush grow darker, I didn't mean to say that. It was like my mouth was on auto pilot, just tossing out any words that seemed suitable for the situation. Did I trust Dean?  
"Can I drive you home after school today?" Dean asked parking his car in an unoccupied space.  
I nodded shyly, Dean's never treated me like this before, or anyone for that matter. Maybe he is changing.  
"Could we maybe go somewhere?" Dean fumbled with his keys he avoided my eyes. "We don't have to go out to eat or anything just like a library or a park for a little bit."  
"I'd love to Dean." I rubbed an itch on my nose away and finally looked into his eyes. I lost myself in his green eyes, they were perfect. Flecks of emerald swirled in a candy apple green as they both practically swallowed his pupil whole. With a dash of freckles decorating his cheeks like sprinkles on ice cream, he looked perfect.  
Suddenly he was really close, I didn't move. I forgot how to breathe, I could feel the slow burn of not enough oxygen smother my lungs but apart of me loved it. I felt a shiver of disappointment when he skipped my lips and went for my cheek, grazing his lips against my red warm skin.  
When he pulled away he smiled, I didn't think it was possible for his smile to be so pure. I didn't see any fangs and I couldn't picture a tail whipping the air behind him, all I saw was Dean. "I'll see you in algebra Cas."  
I nodded and scrambled quickly out of the car, I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Dean was Dean, what if he's just doing this for a one last laugh before he totally kills me.  
I once again expected the entire school in army uniforms, words ready to be rifled towards me, everyone has one common target, me. Instead I met the regular school halls, 'a facade,' I thought.  
When I open a door a bucket filled with an unexplained substance will fall on my head and Dean will come out. Not the Dean in the parking lot but the Dean in school, Demon Dean... Deanmon.  
I cranked the door handle to classroom C11 and nearly cheered when no bucket fell. Still curiosity got the best of me and I didn't let myself relax, why did no bucket fall?  
     Mr. Edlund raised an eyebrow at me as I stood frozen in the doorway. "Castiel, aren't you going to come in?"  
     It was like a bucket of ice water was dumped on my head. "Of course Mr. Edlund," I mumbled snapping out of my trance.  
     I plopped down in my seat and glanced around the room reciting already remembered posters. "Castiel, have you found out what your poem will be about?" Mr. Edlund asked.  
     I internally groaned and lowered my head shamefully. "No," I grumbled into my desk.  
     "What about your memoir?"  
     "No to that too..."  
     Mr. Edlund scooted his glasses up to rub his eyes. "Hmm, well how about your family."  
     I shook my head almost immediately. I already knew my feelings about my family, I don't want to find out even more emotions I had about them.  
      "Hmm well, why don't you write about something that means a lot to you." Mr. Edlund cracks his knuckles. "It doesn't have to be a thing necessarily, it can be a place or event."  
      My Omega was practically screaming at me to write a poem about Dean, my Alpha. I fended it off like it was a crazed animal with rabies.  
      "Okay, I'll have to think about it, thank you Mr. Edlund."  
      Inside, it felt like a tornado was bouncing off my bones. The tornado whirled and tumbled with emotions like sadness, anger, frustration, anxiety, and embarrassment.   
The two classes without dean practically sprinted by me. The entire time I thought of Dean, his perfect lips and eyes. He was practically the talk in town, Well Castiel town that is.  
Algebra came so quickly that I wasn't prepared. I didn't even have an army of words ready to be rifled out to Dean, I was not prepped.  
I clambered to the class, trying to slow my walk so algebra didn't come as quickly. I sucked on my teeth as I entered the classroom, I expected Dean to be there already, he wasn't. Mrs. Mills looked up at me from her desk and smiled sweetly, she was always so kind. My seat was in the very back against the window, thank god. The only downside was Dean sat right next to me.  
I'm still confused as to why he sits next to me seeing as it goes by alphabet order. Then again we don't have that many kid's in our math class, so maybe it's just coincidence.  
     My forehead creased as I scowled at my desk. What if Dean wanted something more than just a relationship? What if he just wanted sex? What if Dean has never actually changed?  
     "Heya Cas," a voice greeted, more importantly Dean Winchester's voice.  
     I glanced up briefly before letting my eyes dart back to the comfort of looking down. "Hello Dean," I choked out uncomfortably. Of course of all things I could of said, I say "hello Dean" in a 50 year old smoker's voice.  
"You excited about our date?" He asked keeping his voice at a low volume. He's just doing this for charity.  
I nodded my head and swallowed, desperately trying to keep my saliva at bay so it didn't come shooting out of my mouth.  
"Good." Dean smiled leaning more towards my desk. "I want you to have fun tonight." It sounded so freaking innocent, like he was just a good date making sure their company was excited for their rendezvous. If I didn't know Dean Ross Winchester, I would have believed him.  
I watched my desk with a careful eye, my eyes watched it like a hawk trying to catch the hunk of wood and metal moving. "Okay!" My head shot up towards Mrs. Mills' voice like a meerkat hearing a hawks screech. "Here is the warmup!"  
Algebra went by faster than I thought it would. I sighed and grabbed my books shoving them into my backpack. "Hey Cas!" I heard Dean say as I zipped my backpack shut.  
I looked up and tilted my head to the side hoping that would be more of an answer than "yes?"  
Dean walked briskly to me and clambered to a stop, he shuffled his feet back nervously before giving me his famous million dollar smile. "Umm, So... do you want to maybe sit with me at lunch?" He stumbled and tripped over his words like each vowel was a hidden obstacle in a marathon.  
I let a small smile grace my lips. "I'd like that Dean," I breathed. My rational side screamed at me to say no, to run while I could but I shook it away.  
A small blush danced across Dean's cheeks highlighting his freckles and framing his long eyelashes. "Great!" He let his head drop as he chuckled and ran his hand threw his hair, cute.  
Dean started walking towards the door and I followed him slower. If this is a prank... should I be walking behind him? I watched his flannel cladded shoulders like they were the most interesting thing in the world.  
He suddenly froze like he was hit with an invisible wall. I shuffled my feet and walked up beside him curiously glancing up at his face. He wasn't that much taller than me, maybe an inch or two. His eyes drifted to me and his lips twitched upwards. Dean continued on walking but slowed his pace down to obviously my speed.  
I felt my blood rush to my cheeks. A calloused hand grazed against my soft fingers, I tensed up almost immediately. The hand slithered it's way into my palm like a snake. Dean intertwined our fingers and walked confidently towards the lunchroom.  
Homosexual couples weren't uncommon, they were actually very common due to alphas, omegas, and betas. Most alphas based their likings on an omega's personality rather than their sex, some just wanted a boy or girl omega.  
I didn't really mind what they were, as long as I loved them. However ever since I saw Dean, I felt an uncomfortable tug in my stomach that urged me towards him, which of course only got me punched.  
     The crowded chatter stung my ears like bees. The cafeteria was packed full of students and teachers like this was the last lake in a desert. It felt overly crowded, too crowded.  
     Dean led me to a table in the corner he smiled softly at me like I was the last thing he ever loved, and god did it make me feel great. My backpack fell to the ground ungracefully but I couldn't help but care, I rolled my shoulders back hearing them crackle and pop like fireworks.  
     I started towards the hot lunch line when Dean's now familiar and large hand gripped mine. "Where are you going?" He asked with what seemed like anxiety in his voice.  
"Oh," dean breathed. "I'll come with you."  
I stuttered incoherently as I swished back spit. Dean laced our fingers together again and walked with me to the line. I don't even eat lunch, why was I getting lunch then? Was this just a way to get away from Dean, if it was then why am I not disappointed that Dean is coming?  
My head spun and my mouth dried like a tornado in the desert. I practically begged for my anxiety to bless me with soft DRY hands for at least a little while longer. I could feel my heart pulse in my throat when Dean and I reached the line, I think I'm having an anxiety attack.  
You'd think after now 16 years of panic attacks and anxiety attacks practically leaping at me like a hungry tiger I'd know when they're coming. I could feel my palms sweat so much, you'd think I just dipped them in water.  
Dean is gonna be grossed out, I was practically contaminating him with my fluids, if that doesn't speak gross I don't know what does. I felt Dean's hand slide in my slackened grip, and here comes the embarrassment of a lifetime.  
I mentally ushered the line ahead of us so I'd have a reason to let go of his hand, I needed two hands to grab the food I wasn't going to eat. Dean's grip kept tightening and loosening like a cobra trying to swallow a pig. Finally the girl alpha in front of us moved along, I released Dean's hand like it was a hot potato.  
I glanced at Dean's face briefly and saw how dejected his countenance was. I sighed heavily as guilt munched away my stomach like the hungry caterpillar to a leaf. I discreetly swiped my right hand across my jeans a few times before I hesitantly slipped it into Dean's left, my fingers shook like earthquakes as I tried to interlace our fingers smoothly. I felt Dean's aura brightened and his shoulders relax.  
I gripped an apple from the container but my hands stuttered when I caught sight of the alpha across from me, Alastair. The alpha reigned more terror upon me than Dean ever did. Sure he didn't use physical attacks unlike Dean, but he had a way of getting under your skin. He used words and sometimes even violence to get to your heart, to get where it hurts the most. He's like tight jeans rubbing against bruises.  
I swallowed nervously, I tried to focus on pushing my fingers into the stupid buttons on the keypad in the rhythm of my lunch number. My body spasmed in a shudder when I caught his scent in the air; sulfur and blood. I shuffled back a step forgetting I was clutching on to Dean's hand. My shoulder brushed against Dean's and I winced not expecting the contact. I grabbed my milk as fast as my shaking hands would allow. I dragged Dean to the condiment table and pretended to be busily pushing ketchup into a paper cup.  
"Are you okay Cas?" Dean asked me gently. I nodded my head and bit my lip, I just wanted to leave.  
The white table was more interesting then Dean's bright green eyes or his olive green jacket. The white pump to the red ketchup container felt smooth under my hand.  
"Cassy,~" I heard him sneer. He said my name like he was molesting me himself, like he was promising me everything with just saying "Castiel."  
I felt Dean tense a bit and I mentally begged for him to relax, if Dean and Alastair were to fight I don't know what I'd do. "Cassy baby, whatcha doin there?" He let the words roll around in his mouth lazily as he gestured to Dean's and I's hands still laced together. I swiped my hand away from Dean and immediately chastised myself for doing so.  
"What do you want Alastair?" Dean challenged raising his hackles to the fellow alpha. A little omega scurried away from the condiment table to a table off to the side as quickly as he could. I wanted to join him but I fought my instinct, it would just cause more of a scene.  
"Dean-o I think we're at a intersection here," Alastair spat inching towards me. Dean growled warningly making him hesitantly take a step back. "Cassy here is mine."  
Dean glared at him. "Cas doesn't belong to anyone." Dean's eyes flicked to mine and I could feel my cheeks heat. "Cas is his own person, he's not even mine." A flicker of disappointment shot through me when Dean mumbled about me not being his.  
"Really? This is coming from you?" Alastair rebuked a bitter laugh tipping out of his lips. "Dean Winchester, the bully? Cassy fears you the most."  
I heard Dean swallow harshly, my legs tempted me into running away but I internally cringed at my submissive nature. "I was a douche, I'll admit that. Cas didn't deserve it and I don't deserve him."  
     My cheeks burn a bright red at Dean's statement. He cares? "Exactly, so why do you even try?" Alastair took a step towards me. Dean immediately walked in front of me and puffed up his chest.  
     "Because I love him," Dean spat. My eyes widened at Dean's claim. "Even If he doesn't love me back..."  
Alastair snorted and chuckled bitterly. "Oh Romeo so now you think Juliet is just going to fall for you?"  
"He doesn't have to think," I blurted out. My cheeks burned bright red and anxiety did tumbling lessons in my stomach. The two alphas turned to me with stunned expressions. "I love Dean. A part of me wish I didn't but I love him so much it makes me sick."  
I smiled softly at my Alpha as he grinned back at me. "He's MY Alpha and I'm HIS omega," I giggled. Dean turned to Alastair and threw up his arms in a shrug.  
"He doesn't want you Alastair," Dean mocked meanly. Alastair snorted again and went to turn away. "If you so much as think about MY omega you'll have me to answer to," Dean threatened as he gritted his teeth.  
"Don't worry Dean-0 I don't want your rotten smelling omega." Dean growled at him angrily, he went to take a step towards the offending Alpha when a teacher beat him, Mr. Edlund.  
"Mr. Heyerdahl, I believe an apology is in store for my dear friend, Mr. Novak." Mr. Edlund took a few warning steps towards Alastair. Alastair growled not wanting to submit to the more superior omega. "Would you like to take a walk to the principal's office instead?"  
When Alastair didn't budge Mr. Edlund clicked his tongue once then guided Alastair out of the cafeteria with a hand on his back.  
I turned to Dean's green eyes and felt heat rise to my cheeks immediately. "Did you mean that?" I asked shyly. I shuffled my feet and knitted my hands together.  
Dean nodded and smiled down at me sheepishly. "Can I-can I kiss you?" He asked shuffling closer towards me.  
I nodded and tilted my head upwards shutting my eyes and perching my lips. I heard Dean laugh before I could feel a shimmer of disappointment run through me, warm soft lips pressed against mine. My heart started to beat so fast I was sure Dean could hear it.  
Once we separated I couldn't help but grin at Dean. The smile wasn't gonna be leaving my face for days I was sure, hopefully it wouldn't be leaving for years.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters no copyright infringement intended


End file.
